Flooded
by What-If-I-Could-Turn-Back-Time
Summary: What if instead of just controlling winter, Elsa could control all forms of water, too? My first fanfiction! (Hooray) Rated T for emotional/physical abuse. I do not own the rights to Frozen or Disney.
1. Prologue

Far away, in the lands of a kingdom, the early morning light made its way above the treetops, into an awaiting little girls eyes. She sprung up, her red hair sticking almost straight up as she made her way to her older sisters bed. She shook the sleeping form endlessly, earning a groan from the young girl buried underneath the sheets and blankets.

"Elsa, wake up!" She whispered to her sister.

"Go back to sleep, Anna." She muttered, rolling onto her stomach. The younger girl humphed, jumping onto her sister so they were back to back.

"I can't! The sun's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" She sighed dramatically, lifting her wrist to her forehead.

"Go play by yourself." Elsa rolled over partially so that her sister fell off her back and onto the floor. The younger of the girls sat there, contemplating ideas on how to wake her sister up. After a few minutes, a thought popped into her head, almost guaranteeing her older sister's upheaval. She stood up and rested her chin on the edge of Elsa's bed.

"Do you wanna go ice skating?" She asked her older sister. The girl lifted her black-curled head, turning her mischievous grin unto her sibling. The two girls raced out of the room, Anna giggling all the way down to the ball room, holding her sister's hand as Elsa tried to keep her quiet on their early morning adventure. When they reached the large oak doors, Anna swung them forward to bid her and Elsa entry. Elsa shut the doors behind the pair, her back to the large oak panels. She ran down the marble steps, stopping in front of her sister, who was jumping up and down in anticipation in the middle of the room.

"Do the magic!" She urged, earning a grin from Elsa. The older swirled her hands in front of her, creating a large rain drop. She threw it up into the air, where it exploded in a swirling mass, causing it to rain down onto the two girls. Anna laughed, holding out her hands to the newly falling water.

"Watch this!" Elsa said, she stomped her foot on the ground, causing a three inch layer of water to form at her feet, where it spread all around the room. "On the count of three, jump!" She told her younger sister."One," She grabbed Anna's small hand in hers. "Two," She bent her knees, assuring Anna to do the same. "Three!" They both jumped, and when they landed, the water beneath them turned to ice, forming a gigantic skating rink. Anna giggled again, trying to move, but almost falling flat on her face. Luckily, she was still clutching onto Elsa's hand tightly, so her sister pulled her back up. Elsa raised her hand slightly, causing thin ice blades to attach themselves to Anna's slippers, and upon accomplishing Anna's, created herself some too. She moved so that she was facing Anna, and pulled her sister forward. For what seemed like hours, the two skated around the large ballroom. Elsa entertained Anna with her magic countless times, until the two collapsed next to each other, out of breath and drained of all energy.

"Up you go." Elsa said, heaving herself up and holding a hand out to her sister.

"I can do it myself." Anna stated, an air of confidence surrounding the six-year old. In minutes, Anna had managed to get to her knees, and with a little burst of energy, to her feet. "See?" She said, her voice laced with self-pride. A sudden twitch of her overactive nerves sent Anna's feet out from under herself, and she landed on her bottom, hitting her head on the ice.

"Anna!" Elsa cried dropping to her knees beside her now-unconscious sister. She rolled her sister onto her back, revealing a large bump, roughly the size of an egg, on her sister's scalp. Elsa sighed deeply, closing her eyes, willing herself to concentrate. She put her hand on the ice, forcing it to melt into a ball that fit into Elsa's palm. She focused all her energy into making Anna better, and the water began to glow with a soft blue light. She placed the orb onto Anna's head, where it encompassed her head, healing the bump and washing away trickles of blood from a small cut in Anna's skin. Elsa smiled inwardly, when the doors to the ballroom burst open, revealing an extremely angry mother and a tired father.

"What did I say about using your curse unsupervised, Elsa?!" She demanded, she stopped suddenly, noticing not only the ice, but the body of her unconscious youngest daughter. "Anna!" She rushed forward, falling and slipping on the ice as her daughter had done moments before, but the queen took no notice of this and pushed herself next to her daughter. "What did you do to her?" She cried loudly at Elsa, while the girl looked to her father for help. All he could do was nod, but it gave Elsa a message.

"Anna really wanted to play and so we came down here and we skated and then she got up but fell and hit her head and I was making it better." Elsa babbled, looking at her mother, tears filling her eyes.

"How dare you blame Anna for this?" Her mother scolded, and Elsa's face turned from sadness to shock and confusion. She hadn't blamed Anna at all! "Alexander!" Her mother said her father's name, quite sternly.

"What, dearest?" He answered blearily, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles.

"Have you not just heard what your daughter has just accused Anna of?" She huffed, her tone lowering, meaning her temper was rising.

"I did in fact hear what Elsa said, and what I think she was trying to do was reassure you that Anna is not significantly hurt and was giving an explanation of her unsupervised use of magic. She did not blame Anna for anything." He said, now fully awake. Elsa gave her father a grateful look before returning her gaze to her mother, whose face was flush with fury.

"Alexander." She began softly. "You will take her to the trolls, like we spoke of before." Elsa felt even more confused. Why was Mother saying that she needed to go see the trolls? What trolls?

"And why's that?" He asked, drawing himself up to his full height, looking down at his wife, who still held the unconscious child in her arms.

"Because if you don't, I will." Her mother said menacingly. Elsa was now not only extremely confused, but scared, and it seemed that her father shared the latter emotion. His jaw slackened a bit, and the king's face took on a look of mortification.

"But she did not do anything!" He shouted, his hands balling into fists.

"She used her _magic_ without supervision, remember?" Elsa's mother asked sweetly, spitting out the word magic with hate. The king ran a hand through his graying hair.

"Ingrid, please." The man pleaded to his wife.

"You had your chance." She said smoothly, carrying Anna over and placing her gently in her husband's arms. "And you will make sure that Anna has no recollection of Elsa's powers whatsoever, do you understand?" She asked him, holding her head high, not looking directly at the king.

"Y-Yes." He said sadly, repositioning Anna so that he was carrying her in one arm, her head resting on his shoulder. "We will go later in the day." He said, looking at his wife.

"No." She said sharply. "You will go now." The king sighed, finally looking over at his daughter, his poor, poor daughter.

"Come Elsa." He said kindly, holding out his hand for his daughter. Elsa looked up at him through red and puffy eyes, walking forward, careful to avoid her mother. "Could you clean up, please?" He asked her, and she nodded. Elsa lifted her hands and the ice turned to water, lifting into the air, forming a large flower, and evaporating. She took her father's hand lightly, and the three walked out the room, closely followed by their wife and mother. As they all exited the ballroom, they parted ways, the king and his daughters heading for the stables, and the queen heading further into the castle.

Elsa held onto the belt of her father's coat as they rode into the mountains.

"Papa!" She called through the wind. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where we can get help for you." He shouted over his shoulder. _But I don'__t need help, _Elsa thought sadly. As Elsa contemplated the meaning of her father's words, the king himself became lost in thought, flashing back to a conversation with his wife, almost exactly after they had all discovered Elsa's powers.

_"We cannot let this go unnoticed, Alex. She could become dangerous." His wife stood in front of the window, gazing out across Arendelle._

_ "Ingrid, if we lock her up it could make it worse, and you know that." He walked over slowly, putting his hands on his wife's shoulders. "I know your don't want another repeat of your sister but we can't let her suffer because of what happened in the past."_

_ "She killed my family, Alexander, and then ran off. I never wanted my children to have to go through this but now that Elsa inherited it..." The queen trailed off, tears forming in her eyes. "No one can know about this, Alex, but we can't let her run rampant." The queen spat out._

_ "We need to at least give her a chance. If she hurts anyone, whether on accident or not, we'll deal with it. But for now, she needs to know that we trust her." The king turned, making to walk out, until his wife held him back with a hand on his shoulder._

_ "If she gets out of control," She said coldly. "Ever, I am going to handle her myself, do you understand?" She asked him. He turned to her, but nodded grimly. _After that conversation his wife had been becoming more distant from their oldest daughter, scolding Elsa for little things, her temper flaring easily. Today, however, the queen had snapped.

After what seemed like forever, the horse they were riding on slowed to a trot, and then cliffs lining the family's vision opened up into a rock-filled clearing.

"Hello." The king said loudly. "We request the help of the trolls." Almost immediately, the rocks sprung to life, opening up to reveal living beings. A path opened up in the middle, and a large, worn looking troll with a large, mossy cape and straw grass hair rolled forward.

"Your majesty." He said, bowing.

"We need help." The king said remorsefully.

"Whatever you need." The troll assured him.

"My wife, she wishes that my daughter's gift be contained and that my youngest daughter's mind be wiped clear of sister's powers." He held out this still sleeping Anna, gently pushing Elsa forward so that the troll could inspect her further.

"Was she born or cursed." He asked, looking intently at Elsa, who shied away, a blush spreading across her pale cheeks.

"Um, born." The king stuttered, putting a hand on his eldest's shoulder.

"And what powers do you have, my dear?" He asked kindly. Elsa opened her hands, cupping a beautiful flower made of water, similar to the one she used to rid the ballroom of the ice. She tapped it, turning it to ice, showing the troll the extent of her powers. The action caused a few ohs and ahs from the younger trolls, who were standing in front of their parents, watching Elsa and their leader.

"We cannot rid her of them completely, they have developed too much." The troll said, cupping his rough, rock hands around Elsa's small ones. "But we can restrain them, even if a bit." The king sighed with relief. "But I want you to make sure that she keeps training herself to control them, not to try and keep it hidden." He insisted, looking over towards the king. "Your powers can be very great, causing many to marvel." He looked back towards Elsa, and lifted a hand into the air, showing what seemed to be a much older Elsa showing off her magic to a crowd, made of swirling mist. "But if you try to hide them, they will grow stronger, and more restless, you could hurt someone." Suddenly the picture turned dark, and the crowd around the copy Elsa enveloped her, looks of anger on their non-existent faces. Elsa gasped, grabbing her father's hand with her free one. "The most dangerous place to strike someone is their soul. It drowns them, figuratively speaking. It leaves them unable to function, or even die, but they are still very much alive. And sadly, I am unable to heal or fix a drowned soul." The troll looked down, sadness filling his face, before looking back up at Elsa. "I have a stone, it is special, created as a sort of conductor. It will help to lower your magic's power, and will help you become able to control it." He walked towards what seemed to be a cliff face, but upon resting his hand there, revealed a hidden cave. He pulled out a clean cut crystal, swirling with dark purples that swirled with light blues, and glowed a sea green. Elsa smiled, taking it gently from the troll's hands and looking at it with fascination. "You will need to wear it at all times, so figure out where you will put it so that it never leaves your person." Elsa scrunched up her nose and furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. Finally, and idea popped into Elsa's head. With her mind focused on a shape, she turned the flower she was still holding into a chain, large enough for her to slip on and off her head without a clasp. She carefully made a small and intricately carved top, roughly the size and diameter of the top of the crystal she had been given. She slipped the top onto the crystal, shrinking the ice so that it fit perfectly without worry of the crystal falling out. When Elsa was done, she closed her hand around her new creation, turning it into a kind of metal, never-melting ice. She put the chain around her neck, and the crystal laid an inch or so below her collarbone. Elsa smiled.

"And now for your other daughter." The troll walked the few steps over to the king and Anna. The troll lifted his hand, touching Anna's forehead lightly. Memories materialized above Anna's head, all picturing her and Elsa, whether ice skating or dancing underneath Elsa's rain in the ballroom or their bedroom. In an instant, all the backgrounds changed to a frozen pond or a forest clearing, and the girl's acquired both boots and coats. When the troll was done, he turned his head to the king. "What other plans does the queen have for your daughters?" He asked, causing the king to sigh once more.

"She always talked about isolating Elsa if she got out of control, which I'm almost certain includes separating Elsa and Anna for good, and locking Elsa away in her room." The king sounded on the brink of tears, and the old troll patted the man on the arm.

"Everything will be alright." He assured the monarch, giving him a small smile. "Just be sure that Elsa is still allowed to go outside, so she has a bigger environment to practice. And be sure that Anna is at your side at all times whilst Elsa is outside." The king nodded, taking in the words that the troll was saying.

"Thank you." He said, turning to leave.

"Thank you, too." Elsa piped, quickly following her father. The king took one last look towards the large family of mountain trolls, before lifting his daughters' up onto their horse, and riding back towards the kingdom he ruled, where his wife no doubt awaited.


	2. Chapter 1

About a year after having her memory wiped by the trolls, a small Anna roamed the halls, hoping to find her sister before she disappeared back into her room for the next month. As she rounded the corner towards Elsa's bedroom, she discovered Elsa already entering, and shutting the door behind her. Anna leaned against the wall, thinking hard of how to get her sister out of her room, before a foolproof plan popped into her head. Anna walked over semi-casually, tripping over the corner of the rug before stumbling and catching herself. After getting over the initial shock, Anna tip-toed the last few steps to her sister's door, before tapping what used to be their secret code knock onto her sister's door.

_Knock, knock knock, knock knock, knock. _"_Do you wanna go ice skating?_" Anna sung. _"Come on you always stay."_ Which was partially true. Elsa never went outside with Anna, she only left her room when she was with their father. _"I never see you anymore, you've never done this before, and now you've gone away."_ Anna slid her back down the door and looked out the window. Once, she and Elsa had been really close, but then Elsa stopped talking to her, and now she never left her room. _"We used to be together, and now we aren't, I wish I could just know why." _Anna stood up again, looking through the keyhole of her sister's room. _"Do you wanna go ice skating?" _She moved her head so that she was singing through it into Elsa's room. _"It doesn't have to be ice skating."_

"Go away, Anna." Elsa called from somewhere in her room.

"Okay, bye."

Almost ten years later, a now much older Elsa stood at her window, looking out over the kingdom she'd hopefully one day rule. She brushed a few stray strands of curly black hair out of her eyes, reaching her other hand for the stone that had protected for so long. With a sigh, she turned around, gazing about her coolly colored room. She heard footsteps walking towards her, and perked up, hoping it was her father, returning from a business voyage to some far-away kingdom. Instead, her mother opened the door.

"Come." She said simply, gesturing out of the room. Reluctantly, Elsa followed her mother into the parlor, where an Anna who seemed just as curious as Elsa did sat in an armchair. Elsa carefully placed herself in an armchair on the almost exact opposite of the room from Anna, looking towards her mother for the information they had been gathered for.

"Your father's dead." The queen said. Anna gasped sharply, raising a hand to her lungs. Elsa's expression dropped drastically, tears forming in her teal eyes. She put a hand to her mouth in an attempt to keep the immediate sobs in. _Father can't be dead, _she thought desperately.

"How do you know?" Elsa asked, her breathing unstable.

"His ship was found overturned and smashed to bits on the Danish shore." The queen stated, a small smile playing on her lips. Elsa glared at her mother with all the hatred she had. Somehow, she just knew, that her mother had played a part in her father's death. Ever since Elsa's powers had revealed themselves that day, so many years ago, Elsa's mother had hated her and disapproved highly of Elsa's father helping her, for whatever unimaginable reason. No matter how much Elsa had improved in controlling her powers, her mother disapproved of everything she did, finally resolving to lock her up whenever her father wasn't around, which with all the out-of-kingdom-trips, was becoming very often.

"Come Elsa." The queen said, after minutes of leaving her daughters to mourn to themselves. _She'll have plenty of time to cry when she's locked up by herself, _the queen thought smugly. She silently stood, leading Elsa out of the parlor.

"Wai-" Anna began standing up suddenly, but the doors to the parlor had closed, leaving her separated from her big sister once again. Since they were kids, Anna had tried to get Elsa to come out of her room, and had almost succeeded a handful of times, despite what mother said about Elsa being "ill". She sure didn't seem ill right now. _I'll talk to Mother about it later, _Anna told herself, because for right now, she still had to find some way of coping with losing her father. At the thought of her father, Anna collapsed back into the armchair, covering her face. _This has to be a dream, he'll be back later and this will all be a big joke_. But the king did not return later, nor the day after that, or the week after that, or the months that followed that. As the time passed, Elsa was finding it harder to concentrate and control herself. The prospect of fresh air had long since been taken away from her, and all she had was a small balcony facing towards the rear of the castle to try and practice her magic without anybody seeing, and she often spent hours there at a time.

Anna had confronted her mother almost every other day about Elsa, and every day the queen said "Ask me later." Anna had no idea when later would be, but it sure wasn't the later she thought it should be. On the days she wasn't asking for her mother's permission for Elsa to come out of her room, Anna would knock on her elder sister's door.

"Come on Elsa, Mother doesn't have to know!" Anna said on day, trying to coax her sister out.

"Anna, I'm sorry, but I can't." Elsa sighed from somewhere in the room.

"She'll never know that you left!"

"Anna, please, trust me when I say I would, but I can't."

"Why not?" Anna asked, her voice softening.

"Because of Mother." Elsa seemed to be on the mirror side of where Anna stood.

"Why won't she let you out?"

"I don't know, Anna."

Anna had a feeling Elsa did know why, but as she was about to ask another question, she heard heavy, heeled footsteps walking towards where she stood in front of Elsa's door. Anna spun and began walking away at a quick pace, determined not to get Elsa or herself in trouble. When Anna turned her head, it was to see her mother putting a key into Elsa's lock, and quickly entering, leaving Anna no chance to even catch a glimpse of her sister.

When her mother entered so unexpectedly, Elsa jumped up from where she had pretended she had been sitting at.

"You will be leaving next week." Her mother said.

"For where?" Elsa asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"To a kingdom in France, you will learn the language and wed the royal prince in France next month."

"What?" Elsa yelled, her anger rising quickly. "You really expect me to marry a man I've never met?" Close to Elsa, a water pitcher exploded, sending pieces of ceramics flying in all directions. Though Elsa jumped, her eyes did not leave the queen.

"You will do as I say, and also learn to get a hold on yourself." The queen held her head high, turning to walk out of the room. Before she could reach for the doorknob, a wall of water blocked her from the doorway. The queen turned back to face her daughter.

"And how exactly do you expect me to control my magic when I am locked up here with nothing but that small balcony?" Her hair flared as she shook her head.

"Your lack of control is not my problem." The queen said, her own anger threatening to implode.

"You aren't even of noble blood, so I should be the one in charge!" Elsa retorted, and the queen scoffed.

"How can anybody trust you to protect them when you can't even protect your own sister?" The queen stalked up to Elsa, and before she had time to react, her mother's hand connected with her face, the sound ringing throughout the room. Elsa gasped in pain, and the wall of water collapsed, opening up the way for the queen's exit. Elsa's knees buckled from underneath her, and she slid to the floor, still holding her cheek. The queen left with a flourish of her long dress, leaving a very confused Anna a few seconds to watch the redness of the slap spread across her sister's pale cheek. Their eyes connected for a few moments, and the queen quickly shut and locked the door before Anna could say anything to Elsa.

"Anna, I never want to see you eavesdropping again, do you understand me?" The queen asked her youngest coldly.

"Y-Yes Mother." Anna stuttered, before trailing after her.

"Anna?" The queen asked after moments of silence.

"Yes Mother?"

"I think a ball is in place for Elsa's departure."

"That- That would be wonderful, Mother."

Almost a full week had passed, for the ball was to be held a day before Elsa's untimely departure for the French kingdom. The queen herself had supervised every one of Elsa's French lessons to ensure that her eldest daughter was becoming fluent in the language she would speak for the rest of her life. Much to Elsa's further dismay, the wedding had already been fully arranged, and to make matters worse, her mother had picked the dress. Her mother also picked the gown Elsa would wear to the ball.

On the day of the ball, Elsa woke up reluctantly to a knocking on her door.

"Anna, I've already told you-"

"I'm not Anna, your highness." Gerda, the queen's handmaiden, called from the other side of the room.

"Oh, you can come in." Elsa sighed, stretching as the servant hurried into the room, carrying a large pink mess. "What's that?" Elsa asked curiously.

"This is your dress, your highness." The servant bowed.

"Please just call me Elsa." She said, before registering the servant's entire sentence. "My dress?" She said weakly, looking over to the pink mound, which she now saw had some shape.

"Yes, your- Elsa." Gerda said. "And I have orders directly from the Queen to style your hair." Gerda held up a bottle, and Elsa instantly knew it was a bottle of something that would straighten her excessively curly hair. Elsa grunted, she stood and walked over to where the handmaiden was, smiling towards her.

"Let's get this over with." Elsa sighed, picking up the dress to examine it. The skirt and corset where hideous shades of hot pink, and the main shirt and puffy sleeves where a softer but still brighter pink. Underneath the dress, Elsa found a cage of wood, most likely to go under the dress to make sure that it stayed in its preferred ball gown style. Overall the dress was something out of Elsa's nightmares, but she still looked to Gerda with kindness.

"And how would mother like my hair to be done?" Elsa asked. Gerda pulled out a magenta hair net and ribbon, and set them alongside the bottle of mystery liquid on Elsa's bed. "This is going to be a long afternoon."

As Elsa struggled into a corset almost too small for her, Anna yawned in her room close to the other side of the castle. Her hair, not having changed for the past twelve years, stuck out in all directions. A brief but ringing knock echoed through the room, wakening Anna just the slightest bit to speak understandable English.

"Who is it?" She asked, wiping hair and spit from her mouth.

"It's only me, your highness. It's almost time to get ready." A servant called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, yeah." Anna's head lolled, and she briefly fell asleep again before sitting straight up again. "Ready for what?"

"Your sister's departure ball, your highness." The servant said.

"My sister's departure ball?" Anna repeated, her eyes opening slightly, before widening. "My sister's departure ball!" She jumped up, before realization dawned on her. "Elsa's departure ball." She looked over towards the mirror, cringing slightly at the state of her hair. Anna sat back down on the bed, now fully awake. Elsa would be leaving, for forever. Anna wiped away the small tears in her eyes, and averted her gaze to the dress she had picked out for that night. It had a black corset, with sewn golden motifs and orange off-the-shoulder sleeves, with a red skirt that was similarly patterned orange and yellow. As Anna went to stand up, her mother walked through her half-open door, her expression softer than anytime that Anna could remember.

"Would you like me to do your hair, darling?" The queen asked her youngest sweetly, sitting down next to her.

"Yes please." Anna said subconsciously, getting up and sitting on the stool at her vanity. As the Queen braided across the top of Anna's head, Anna lost herself in thought of how she was going to spend her last day with her sister.

"M-Mother?" Anna said after several minutes.

"Yes dear?" The queen responded.

"W-Would it be okay if I-I spent the day with E-Elsa?" She sputtered, looking reluctantly into the mirror to see her mother's reaction, but to Anna's surprise, the queen's emotions seemed to not have been changed.

"Of course, it is your last day to see her ever again after all." The queen smiled towards her daughter as she pinned the end if the braid to the side of Anna's head to keep it in place. The queen moved to the back of Anna's head and began to braid the hair there, too. Anna sat still while her mother twisted to braid into a bun, giddy with excitement about her mother finally letting her spend the day with Elsa.

"Thank you so much!" Anna jumped up, crushing her mother in a hug, before running over to her dress, beginning to put it on.

Elsa stood in front of her vanity mirror, her mind far from admiring the reflection. The maid had used the mystery oil to straighten Elsa's hair to the point where it looked greasy, before putting it in an extremely uncomfortable bun at the base of her skull and covering it in the hideous magenta hair net that Gerda had brought with her. After Elsa's hair had been tamed, Gerda had taken to applying heavy amounts of red blush and eye shadow and lipstick, giving Elsa a doll-like look. Her hair and face matched with the dress that had taken hours to put on, Elsa felt a little bile rise up in her throat, before swallowing it and turning toward her mother, who had walked in moments before.

"You look exceptional." The queen said, her hands clasped in front of her. Elsa resisted the urge to growl, and turned back to her reflection. "I have a surprise for you." The queen spoke again, and Elsa whirled around to face her mother.

"What kind of surprise?" Elsa asked suspiciously. Her mother was never kind to her.

"At Anna's request, you two will spend the day together, but you are not to tell her about your curse, I am clear?" The queen stated, giving her eldest daughter a reproachful glare.

"Yes, Mother." Elsa droned, mentally rolling her eyes, though she was ecstatic that she would finally be able to speak to Anna.

"In French." Her mother demanded.

"Oui mére." Elsa said, averting her eyes from her mother's gaze.

"Good. You are to meet with Anna in ten minutes in the parlor." The queen strode over so that she was face-to-face with her daughter. "But if you hurt her-"

"I won't hurt her." Elsa emphasized her words carefully, before turning around and facing her window. The queen scowled, before turning on her heel and leaving the room, and an overly-excited Elsa behind.


	3. Chapter 2

**AAAAHHH I realize this one is super late and I know the last one took quite a while to come out too because I was and am being super lazy but I promise that the next ones will come out earlier. I'm so sorry if my writing seems super formal to anybody I'm really paranoid about seeming sloppy. And thank you to everybody for all the follows and favorites and the review for my very first story. To answer review question "****Wait, why would they send the heiress away? She hasn't been disowned or anything." Via a guest, even though Elsa is the official heir to the Arendelle throne, she can still be married off, and Anna will take her place as heir. And because the queen doesn't want Elsa there, marrying her off will be kinda like a permanent military. For princesses with magical powers.**

Despite being uncomfortable in the dress, Elsa ran across the castle, willing her muscles to move as fast as possible. This was her one and only chance to ever talk to Anna again, ever. Elsa slowed to a halt in front of the parlor doors, her hand hovering over the door handle. Taking a deep breath, Elsa gripped the handle and turned it, opening the door. After her eyes had adjusted to the sudden bright light, she found Anna with her back to the door, facing a window that over looked Arendelle. Elsa coughed nervously, causing Anna to spin around.

"Hi." Elsa said, nervous and out of breath.

"Hi." Anna had to look over Elsa twice, the bright pink dress momentarily blinding her. Confused, Elsa looked down, remembering her predicament.

"I know, its hideous. Anyways, Mother said you would like to see me?" Elsa tried to act nonchalantly, but a mischievous grin plastered her face in seconds, and she ran forward and crushed Anna in a hug. "I missed you so much." Elsa smiled, holding Anna out at arm's length, who was still struggling to regain her breath. Once Elsa let go, Anna's smile fell. She averted her eyes from her big sister.

"What's wrong? Did I do something-"

"It's not you." Anna assured her. "It's just-"

"This is our last day together." Elsa finished.

"Ever."

Anna smiled, trying to revive the happy mood.

"But it's still an entire day." Anna linked her arm through her sister's and began skipping out of the room, turning right to go deeper into the castle. Elsa still struggled to keep up as she still hadn't found the rhythm to Anna's movements. Just as Elsa got in step with Anna, the younger stopped suddenly, her entire body tensing, and she stared in one spot, towards a maid who was opening up the shades of a window.

"Anna?" Elsa asked, and a large smile spread over Anna's face.

"_Those windows are open, so's that that door." _Elsa soon caught on.

_"I didn't know we did that anymore."_

_ "Who knew owned a thousand salad plates?"_ Anna spun around a group of servants carrying items to the dining room, and they all smiled at the princess's childishness.

"I did, actually." Elsa smiled.

_"For years I've roamed these empty halls."_

_ "Why have a ballroom with no balls?"_

_ "Finally we're opening up to gates." _Anna and Elsa dashed up the stairs to an open window. Anna fearlessly leapt onto a wooden platform that was attached to a pulley.

"Anna!" Elsa warned jokingly, following her sister, except carefully.

_"Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light." _Elsa began pulling the rope that would take the platform that the two were standing on higher.

_"For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night."_ Anna began swinging the ropes in a swinging motion, making Elsa collapse and hold onto the rope like a life line. Anna giggled, leaping from the platform onto the roof, where Elsa led them both down to the ground floor and out of the palace. They ran through the trees to the palace garden, where a small pond lay surrounded by more trees and flowers.

_"Don't know if I'm elated or gassy,"_ Anna pounded a fist on her chest.

_"But you're somewhere in that zone."_ Elsa teased, smiling and leading her closer to the pond. _"Cause for the first time in forever-"_

_ "I won't be alone."_ Elsa looked at her sister, surprised at the sudden change in mood. Anna seemed to not be fazed by her own words, but they struck Elsa like a sword. If she could have been there for Anna, she would have. As Anna ran back to the palace, Elsa followed close suit, just not with as much joy as previous.

"I can't wait to meet everyone!" Anna mused to her sister, turning to make sure she was still following. Anna stopped dead in her tracks again, causing Elsa to bump into her younger sibling. Anna gasped and turned around to face Elsa. "What if I meet … the one?" Anna's smile broadened, and Elsa let out an exasperated sigh.

_"Tonight imagine me gowned and all, fetchingly draped against the wall," _As Anna sung, she wrapped herself in a long dark curtain, leaning her back against the wall and staring intensely up at the ceiling.

_"the picture of sophisticated grace."_ Elsa singing dripped with sarcasm, and she came up and smacked the back of Anna's head. Anna fell forward and out of her curtain, catching herself before she hit the ground. She glared at her sister before continuing.

_"I suddenly see him standing there," _Anna walked hopefully towards a bust of a handsome man neither of the girls had ever seen before. _"a beautiful stranger, tall and fair."_ Elsa rolled her eyes, walking toward a table lain with different kinds of finger foods.

_"I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face." _And she proceeded to do so. Anna playfully glared at her sister.

_"But then we laugh and talk all evening," _

_ "which is totally bizarre." _Elsa finished, and Anna grabbed her hands as they spun across the ballroom.

"_Nothing like the life we've led so far." _ They sang together, Anna pulled them both into a room filled with pictures, where she often went her entire childhood to not feel so lonely.

_"For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun."_ Elsa ran her hand along the wall, looking at all the paintings her parents had bought or been given throughout their entire reign and marriage.

_"For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone." _Anna continued her drive to talk about her love life, and began jumping on the small benches that lined the walls to get high enough to mimic whatever the female counterpart of a couple was doing in a painting.

_"And I know it's totally crazy,"_ She swept her long skirt to the side to mimic a dancer.

"It kind of is." Elsa followed her on foot.

_"to dream I find romance." _Anna let herself fall backwards in the air to look like she was on a swing.

_"But for the first time in forever," _ They sang together, while Elsa quietly snuck out of the room, as great as it was being with Anna, she knew that before she left, and while she had the chance, she needed to tell herself something before she left for France. _"at least you've got a chance." _What did Anna have a chance at? Elsa thought to herself. A chance to find her own love, her own life. To not be controlled by their mother. Elsa took a deep breath and leaned against the wall just outside the room with the paintings. _"Can't let them in, can't let them see. Be the good girl you'll always have to be."_ Elsa looked down both ends of the hallway before continuing. _"Conceal, can't feel, put on a show."_ She looked at her own gloved hands. _"Make one wrong move and everyone will know." _Elsa closed her eyes. _"And it won't be just today."_

_ "It's only for today." _ Anna got up from her crash landing on the last bench that lined the room, noticing that her sister was no longer with her.

_"And it's agony to stay."_

_ "And it's agony to wait." _Anna left the room and found Elsa leaned against the wall. Elsa's eyes snapped open when she heard footsteps coming from both sides of her. Knowing who was on her left, she turned her head towards the right. It wasn't just one set of footsteps, it was a couple sets.

"Tell the guards to open up the gates." Both girls heard the queen instruct another.

"The gates!" Both girls gasped. Both ran forward, but only one continued. As Elsa took her fourth step forward, and hand grasped the back of her dress, causing her to fall backward, and since the person let her fall to the ground, she could guess who the person was. The queen grabbed Elsa's arm and hauled her up, walking her a few hundred feet deeper into the castle, and shoving her into a vacant room.

"I thought that the words you have been taught your whole life would have imprinted into your memory by now, but apparently not. No. Leaving. The castle. Ever." The queen scolded, and slammed the door behind her as she left Elsa in a random parlor. Tears welled in Elsa's eyes, while closer to the castle gates, Anna turned around in a circle, searching for her lost sister. Confused and saddened, Anna continued forward, before her excitement got the better of her, and she ran forward as the guards inched the heavy wood gate forward, unused to the force required to open them. Dodging people as she passed, Anna ran down towards the pier where what looked like hundreds of boats were docked.

_"For the first time in forever,"  
"Can't let them in, can't let them see," _Both girls unknowingly singing together.

_"I'm getting what I'm dreaming of,"  
"be the good girl you'll always have to be,"_

_ "a chance to change my lonely world,"  
"conceal,"_

_ "a chance to find true love."  
"conceal can't feel, can't let them know."_

_ "I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today." _ Anna turned towards the castle once more before turning her back on it. _"Cause for the first time in forever,"_

_ "For the first time in forever," _Elsa sang through her tears and her sitting fetal position on a loveseat in the parlor.

_"Nothing's in my way."  
"Nothing's in your way."_


End file.
